


Every Inch of You

by shetookyourbreathaway



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, GNC JJ, Insecurities, idk it's very soft, there's a strap on and a binder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetookyourbreathaway/pseuds/shetookyourbreathaway
Summary: “You’re right, you know. I couldn’t have predicted this when we started dating,” Emily told JJ, drawing a look of concern from the blonde. “But, god, JJ, do you think I decided to date “just some woman”? I signed up to date you. Because I love you. Every part of you, and this is just another part of you.”
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Every Inch of You

When she was younger, JJ had believed that every girl wanted a dick. That at some point, just about every girl had desperately wanted a breast reduction. Then she learned that it was just her, so she had pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. For years. 

The first time JJ hard packed in public, it was just to a quiet date night dinner at the local Italian restaurant with Emily. They had been running late, thanks to some last minute paperwork, so she hadn’t thought much about it as she hastily tightened the harness around her waist, slipping a pair of boxer briefs and dress pants over it, fidgeting with the strap on and adjusting it until the bulge was less noticeable. 

She gave her hips a happy little twist, inspecting her handiwork from all sides to make sure it was discrete, a low thrill running through her veins. But then, Emily’s dress had needed to be zipped, and her tie needed to be tied, and she didn’t even think about it again until they were in the car on the way to the restaurant. JJ’s hands rested on the wheel, and Emily trailed her hand up JJ’s thigh. 

“Is this all for me?” Emily asked teasingly, running her fingers ever-so-lightly over the slight bulge in JJ’s pants. 

All JJ was able to do was gulp and nod, a sudden rush of heat running through her. Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant, JJ opened the car door for Emily, who made a point to brush lightly against JJ’s hips, pressing a playful kiss to her cheek. 

“What a gentleman,” Emily whispered into JJ’s ear.

Grabbing Emily’s waist, JJ spun them, pressing Emily’s back against the car and kissing her deeply, nipping lightly at her bottom lip and sucking on her tongue while she pressed her hips against Emily’s. She hadn’t expected both of them to be quite so affected by her hard packing. Emily whimpered lowly into her mouth and JJ pulled away, grabbing Emily’s hand and tugging her lightly toward the restaurant. 

“Let’s go feed you some dinner, beautiful,” JJ told her, laughing a little at the pout on Emily’s face. 

Emily’s pale cheeks were flushed, and the strong lines of her face looked beautiful in the low lighting of the parking lot. They both knew that if they let the teasing continue for much longer, they wouldn’t end up making it to their dinner reservation at all.

“As long as I can have you for dessert,” Emily answered with a wink. 

Stumbling through their front door, tipsy on a couple glasses of wine and each other’s presence, Emily pressed a kiss to JJ’s cheek… and then her mouth, and the tip of her nose, and her other cheek before being able to pull herself away. 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom quickly,” Emily told JJ. “Will you meet me in the bedroom?” She threw a wink over her shoulder, adding an extra swing to her hips as she sauntered down the hall. 

After hanging up both of their coats, JJ entered their bedroom, unknotting her tie, unbuttoning her shirt, and stripping her dress pants before she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror, standing there in only her boxers and her binder. 

A surge of warmth in her chest knocked the breath out of her as she admired herself in the mirror, twisting and turning to admire the nearly-flat plane of her chest and the swell of the strap on underneath the grey material of her boxer briefs. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, almost painful in how wide it was, doing a little pirouette in front of the mirror. She felt attractive, she felt strong, she felt like something was falling into place, and she loved what she was seeing in the mirror. 

Watching quietly from the doorway, Emily watched JJ twist side to side, hitting little poses in front of the mirror. JJ’s smile was wide and her eyes were sparkling, and Emily’s heart felt like it was swelling with affection and happiness for the blonde. 

Countless times over the years they had lived together, Emily had watched JJ frown in front of that same mirror, trying to smooth her clothes out or adjust the way she was holding her body to cover up some perceived flaw. Seeing the joy in JJ’s eyes instead spoke louder than words about how good the past few months—since JJ’s stuttered confession to Emily that she might want to start using she/they pronouns—had been for the blonde. 

Walking into the room, Emily pressed an open-mouthed kiss to JJ’s shoulder, which appeared to jolt her out of her daze. As she reached her hand up to stroke the side of Emily’s face, a certain fearful sadness clouded JJ’s eyes. When JJ smiled at the brunette in the reflection of the mirror, it looked small and forced.

“Hey.” Emily pulled away from JJ immediately, stepping around her in an effort to meet JJ’s eyes. “What wrong? If you don’t want to do this anymore, you don’t have to, baby. If you don’t like wearing it, or didn’t like packing in public, we won’t ever do it again.” 

“No, it’s not that,” JJ told her, clearly struggling for words. “I just…  _ Shit _ , Emily, I’m scared I might like it too much.” JJ could see the confusion on Emily’s face while she struggled for words. 

“I just…” JJ tried again. “I’ve never liked my reflection this much,  _ ever _ … It just feels so good, Emily, so right. And that’s scary.” 

“I guess I can understand that.” Emily nodded slowly, clearly trying to process JJ’s statement. “You know, it’s almost like how I felt when I started dating you? I almost didn’t believe I could have something—be with someone —that felt that good.” She leaned in to press a soft kiss to JJ’s cheek, though the blonde’s mind was clearly racing.

“It’s just… It’s a lot sometimes, I know that,” JJ admitted. “And…  _ God _ , Emily, you didn’t sign up for this! You didn’t sign up for all—” JJ gestured at her body, “—of this, you signed up to date a woman.” 

At that, Emily’s heart dropped. She didn’t want JJ to ever doubt how much Emily loved her. Grasping JJ’s hands between hers, Emily slowly backed up, pulling JJ with her until the back of her knees hit the bed. She sat down on it, not letting go of JJ’s hands, looking up at the stormy blue eyes above her. 

“You’re right, you know. I couldn’t have predicted this when we started dating,” Emily told JJ, drawing a look of concern from the blonde. “But,  _ god, JJ _ , do you think I decided to date “just some woman”? I signed up to date  _ you _ . Because I love  _ you _ . Every part of you, and this is just another part of you.” 

Seeing the sheen of tears in JJ’s eyes, Emily clambered up onto her knees on the bed, cradling JJ’s face between her hands and moving to press the softest of kisses to the blonde’s lips, trying to pour as much love as she could into that simple gesture. 

“I love you so much. Don’t you know that?” she murmured against JJ’s mouth. “Every single inch of you. Will you let me show you just how much?” 

At her nod, Emily guided JJ to lie on the bed on her back and then moved to straddle her. Pushing JJ’s hair back off her face, Emily started by peppering her face with feather-light kisses, covering her forehead before placing butterfly kisses on her fluttering eyelids.

“I love your eyes,” she told JJ in a voice that was barely above a whisper. “I love how many different shades of blue they can be. When you’re happy—  _ God _ , JJ when you’re laughing, they sparkle like stars and it almost makes my heart stop. I’m convinced the fire in your eyes when you’re mad could raze cities with their intensity. And when you want me so much that your eyes go almost black? It’s so sexy.” 

Pecking light kisses along JJ’s cheeks and nose, Emily stopped to press a long kiss to JJ’s mouth, letting her tongue swipe against hers, drinking in the feeling of JJ’s mouth. “And your mouth? My god, your mouth is  _ magic _ , baby. The power of your words? The power you have over me? God, I’ve never felt anything better than your mouth on mine, than your mouth between my legs.”

Unable to help herself, Emily kissed JJ again, deep and hungry, only finally pulling back when she ran out of breath. She grazed her fingertips over JJ’s cheekbones, stroking the side of her face delicately. “And I swear, JJ, I think your face was made by angels. Your cheekbones? Your jawline?” Emily broke off to lay a trail of kisses along the same jawline she was talking about. “So handsome, baby.” 

Emily continued kissing her way down JJ’s neck, wrapping her hand around the back of JJ’s head and running her fingers through the peach fuzz of the blonde’s undercut. 

“I love the curve of your neck, so I love that I get to see more of it now,” she told JJ, continuing to kiss down her neck before sucking a light pink mark on her collarbone. “God baby, you’re a work of art.” 

Sitting up, Emily brought her hands to the bottom of JJ’s binder.

“May I?” she asked gently.

“Oh god,  _ yes _ ,” JJ breathed, squirming slightly underneath Emily, her body flushed and breathing uneven. 

Emily pushed JJ’s binder up, scraping her dull nails slowly along the underside of JJ’s breasts until she revealed the tight pink nipples underneath. Hungrily, she took one in her mouth, sucking hard until JJ squirmed and whined underneath her. 

“I love this part of you too,” Emily whispered against tan skin. “I love how sensitive your nipples are, how reactive you are to my touch, my mouth on you. I love hearing the noises you make, seeing your chest heave when you start breathing hard—” She cut herself off, moving to suck JJ’s other nipple into her mouth, scraping her teeth against it, drawing a low groan from JJ. 

“Just like that, baby,” Emily told her. “God, you’re so perfect, and you’re all mine. How did I get so lucky?” Grabbing JJ’s hands from where they were fisting in the sheets by her side, Emily brought them to her mouth, carefully kissing each fingertip. 

“I love your hands, JJ,” Emily said, pressing kisses to her palms, her knuckles, and the insides of her wrists in between words. “They can hold babies and knock men to the ground and make me absolutely fall apart. I’ve seen you hold people’s lives in your hands with such ease and grace. Your hands are perfect, love. And,  _ god _ , I love your fingers. Your fingers are magic inside of me.” 

At that, Emily took two of JJ’s fingers into her mouth, sucking on them lightly and teasing them with her tongue, drawing a full-throated moan from the blonde.

“Oh fuck, baby,” JJ panted as Emily let them back out of her mouth with a wet pop. Sliding down JJ’s body, Emily feathered light kisses down the plane of her abdomen.

“God JJ, I love your abs.” Emily all but whimpered against her. “You’re so strong, baby. So strong, and powerful, and sexy…  _ God _ , I think I might die if I can’t have you. I’m so wet for you.” With that statement, JJ’s hands were on Emily, hauling her upright and kissing her, hungrily and desperately. 

“You have me.  _ God _ , do you have me,” JJ panted into Emily’s mouth, before capturing the brunette’s bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a light tug. “I love you so much, so damn much.” She quickly moved her hands to the zipper on Emily’s dress, tugging it open and off over Emily’s head as fast as she could, not even waiting until Emily had fully tossed the dress aside to yank down the cups of her bra. She pressed sloppy kisses to the exposed skin before capturing a nipple between her lips. 

“God, baby, you’re perfect. I want to be inside of you so badly,” JJ breathed into the valley between Emily’s breasts. “Do you want that?”

“I want you,” Emily gasped as JJ pinched her nipple, tracing her tongue teasingly against Emily’s skin. “I’m so wet. I want you inside of me baby. Can I ride you? I want to ride you.” JJ stroked one finger over the damp lace of Emily’s panties before pushing them aside and pushing a finger inside of her. 

“Of course, pretty girl,” she told Emily readily. “You’re so wet for me. So fucking wet just for me, right?”

“Only for you,” Emily reassured JJ, tugging her boxers down to expose the strap on, lining herself up with the tip. “I only get this wet for you.” Emily started to sink down slowly onto the silicone. “I love you,” she gasped. “Every. Single. Inch. Of you.” 

When she bottomed out against the base of the strap on, Emily threw her head back in low groan, and JJ took the opportunity to press open mouthed-kisses along the delicate skin of her neck, beginning to thrust up into Emily’s wetness. 

“You feel so good,” JJ praised Emily, the muscles of her abdomen clenching as she drove up into the brunette. “So good around me. You’re so wet just for me. I love making you feel good.” 

Emily grabbed JJ’s shoulders, digging her fingernails into the firm muscles and soft skin she found there, using the leverage to ride JJ, grinding her hips down against the blonde. 

“You feel amazing inside of me,” Emily moaned. “God, JJ, I fucking love you. I love the way you make me feel.” JJ reached down to circle her fingers around Emily’s clit.

“Come for me, baby,” she told Emily. “You look so beautiful riding me like this. You take me well, baby. Come for me, baby— Fuck, I’m close— I want to feel you come around me.”

Emily came with a sob, dropping her head to JJ’s shoulder as her hips jerked helplessly against the blonde. The desperate motion of her hips set off JJ’s orgasm and JJ whined and babbled words of praise into Emily’s ear, grinding up into her and prolonging Emily’s orgasm as JJ came along with her.

The pair sat there for a moment as their orgasms subsided, panting and hearts pounding, simply reveling in the feelings of pleasure and intimacy. Emily reached out to brush JJ’s hair behind her ear, caressing her face gently. 

“You know I meant every word of that, right?” Emily asked. “I love you so much, Jennifer Jareau, every part of you, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” 


End file.
